Never Wanted, Never Asked,Never Needed, Never Knew
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: her parent saved the Lady of the west. Her mate was happy and told the couple that when there baby turned 18 she would be in the court of intended...meaning...she could be his sons mate. who is the son? who is she? what will they think when they find out
1. Never KnewShe Was Worth It

She was running, her breath heavy. She should not have been running, but her guards were taken out before they could even defend themselves. Now she found herself running away. She had screamed and rubbed on her moon necklace, letting her mate know she was in trouble. She didn't even need the necklace, there connection was so strong her mate could feel it when she was in trouble. She ran, not really knowing were she would run to. She ran past trees, ran through a small river and over some rocks. She was about to keep running when a woman called out her name

"Lady Izayoi !!" She turned to the voice, there was a woman with short black hair and she was reaching out to her. "Come with me Lady Izayoi!!" She took note of the baby the woman had in a sling in front of her body. She knew the woman was no danger and ran to woman grabbed her hand and walked away fast. When Lady Izayoi looked back she saw the evil demons body right above them, she was about to scream when a man threw a sword at the demon making the demon turn to the man. The woman pulled the Lady in a cave and then the woman put her hands in the air and closed her eyes "Please my power come forth to protect" a pink glow came about and the woman made a strong seal. "You need not worry my Lady, my husband will kill it"

--

The man was having a bit of trouble, but soon found himself with help. Lord Inu tashio slashed through the demon killing it "Izayoi!!" he called

"My Lord, come with me she is with my wife" The Lord looked to the man and followed, running.

The men stopped in front of the cave. The Lord was about to run in, but the man put his arm out.

"Do you dare stop me?"

"I'm sorry my Lord, I do not mean to be bold, but we have to wait till the seal comes off"

The Lord looked into the cave, confused. There was a woman her hands in the air, she was holding the seal. "Please powers here me" and then the pink glow went away, taking the seal off. The Lord ran inside and grabbing his mates hands "My Lady are you alright?"

"Oh please for give me my darling,I should not have gone off so far without my guards!"

"No stop, do not apologies, I'm just glad you are alright"

"Oh my dearest" Then they embraced

The woman and man smiled, watching the display of affection. It was a privilege to be in the company of the Lord and Lady. Inu Tashio turned to the man and woman.

"I thank you, with all that I am"

"No need My Lord it is a Honor" The man said

The woman only bowed. The Lord looked down to his mate when he felt her pull on his arm. She looked at him and then moved her eyes to the baby in the sling on the woman and then brought her eyes back at him. He smiled at her, he knew it was time to repay them, even tho they didn't want to be it. The Lord walked over and stopped in front of the woman.

"My I?" he asked looking at the baby

"Oh course my Lord"

The woman pulled the baby out and handed it to him. He looked at it and smiled.

"It is a girl" He said looking back at his mate. She gave him a soft smile. He turned back to the baby and looked her over. Head full of black hair, nice cream skin and he could fill her powerful spirit.

"She will be a feisty one" He said with a chuckle. It caused the couple to smile.

"Wish I could see her eyes" The Lord said, watching over the sleeping baby.

"Yes little one you will do just fine" The couple looked a little confused at his remark.

"My Lord?" The woman asked

He thought for a moment "When the girl comes to her 18th birthday...you will bring her to the castle"

Izayoi came up and looked at the baby, knowing what her mate was saying. The couple looked on, still not knowing what they were speaking of.

"Yes my dearest" she then looked at the couple "When she is 18 she will be placed in a court of intended" The couple blinked

So the Lord spoke up for his wife/mate "Your daughter will be one of many woman to be in a court to be my son's future mate"

The couple gasp and held each other hands.

"If that is pleasing for you" The Lord asked.

"My Lord it is more than pleasing, it is a high honor, I'm not sure we or our child is worthy of it"

"I assure you that your child is worthy if nothing else and I have a good feeling about the child, it will please me to have her in my castle"

The couple smiled as the great Lord placed the child back in her mothers arms. Inu Taisho offered his mate his arm and they began to walk home.

"Oh, what is the child's name?" Inu Tashio asked,

"Her name? its Kagome" The mother said

Inu tashio thought for a moment "Very good" and then they left.


	2. Never Going BackShe's 18

"Come on lets go Sango!!" The girl in the green dress said as she ran through the fields

"Haha im coming kagome!!" The girl in the pink dress called.

They were running, grabbing random flower along with way. It was a care free day, a day for fun and laughs.

"Man Sango..this is great"

"Yes, yes it is" The were now walking and the sun was going down.

"I cant believe I'm 18"

"Yes I know Kagome...just think...me and you...will soon have to get married" Sango didn't know how to deal about that idea.

"Yes...we are lucky we have not been pushed to marryalready" Kagome said as they sat on a rock, watching the sun go all the way down. The girls leaned there heads together.

"Yeah..I hope we both fall in love...get married...then later have baby's" Kagome said with a giggle

"Yeah..that would be nice"

"It would be cool if we could do all those things together... at the same time" Kagome responded, she sounded like a child hoping to spend the rest of her days with her best friend.

Sango giggled "Your Funny Kagome"

They sat for a moment sighing...then they heard a call...

"Kagome...kagome where are you" It was faint but Kagome knew it was her mother calling.

"I guess we should be going" Sango said

"Yeah...we better"

The girl got up and walked back to the village.

--

"Oh kagome...there you are come quick child"

Kagome gave Sango a funny look and then looked at her mom "Whats wrong mom?"

"You must hurry"

"Hu? hurry...mom its almost night" Kagome pointed out...thinking her mom had lost it.

"Yes I know, that's why you must hurry...now come and sit lets get you clean"

Sango and Kagome looked at each other again. "Mom?"

"Kagome...hurry...you have to be at the Lords castle soon"

"What?...why" she asked

"Whats going on?" Sango go asked.

"Kagome...you remember how I told you the story of how me and your father once met the Lord and Lady of the west...and talked with them"

"Yes" she said as she sat down and let her mom wash her face and brush her hair.

"Yes...you talked to The Lady and father helped the Lord kill a evil demon"

"Yes that's right" her mother said as she was brushing her daughters hair.

Sango listen while handing Kagome a pretty Jewel pin for her hair, it was fake but they liked it.

"Well the Lord blessed us with something"

Kagome looked at her mom "What is it?"

" your 18 now and...well...your going to be in a court of intended..." her mother said it so fast but they heard every word.

Both Sango and Kagome looked confused "what do you mean" Sango asked with a odd look on her face.

"kagome will be in a court with many other women...one of them will be the future mate of Lord's son"

"WHAT!!" Kagome yelled, Sango placed a hand on her heart.

"Im and not...going to be a mate to the Lord!!"she said stand up suddenly!

"Honey...your just in a running...that's why I said a court...you will all be fighting for the Lords...uh...attention" her mom said.

"Well I'm not running for nothing!!...I heard about this SON! Iv even seen his face in passing. he is cold, rude, hates humans...he is nothing like his father...so I'm told...not nice at all" Kagome said trying to remember all that she had heard...and what she herself had seen of the Lord's son.

"Now dear you don't know that, you have never met him"

"Well when I did get a glance of him...he looked cold and arrogant...I'm not going!!" she yelled

"Kagome...you must" Sango came in.

Kagome turned to her "WHAT! no way"

Sango had lost her parent long ago and lived with Kagome and her mother, her and Kagome were best friends, almost like sisters "Kagome you must go...this a a great honor"

"I don't care" she said now looking at her friend.

"The Lord Inu Tashio would be upsetif you didn'tshow up...he offered this to you...it is a honor" Sango said..she didn't want to say it...but it had to be said.

Kagome felt a little bad, she knew the great Lord was a nice gentle man...who took a human for his mate. She had seen his mate in town before, with her guards, she was very pretty, it was a honor...any other girl would love to go and be on ..._this court_.

"Kagome" her mother chimed in "You know any girl would die for this chance...well any human girl"

"Yes Kagome...the rest of the court will no doubt be demons" Sango said as she was thinking.

"Hey wait, why would Lord Inu tashio put her in this court...she human...his son hates humans"

"Well...she was but a baby when this happened, I'm sure his son was young at the time...I'm sure at that time he didn't hate human" Kagome's mother said.

"But...other that Lord Inu Tashio...no other Lord has a human for a mate...its looked down on really...but since Lord Inu Tashio is the most feared and strongest demon Lord...I guess they didn't say anything" Sango said

"I don't know...but we have no time to talk about it anymore we must go!" Her mother said pushing Kagome out of the door, Sango followed.

Kagome hissed and kicked the whole way there

"NO NO NO NO NO" she said as was was pushed to front of the castle gate.

"What business do you have here" One of the guards asked.

"umm..well" Kagome's mother fumbled with her words, then she pulled out a scroll that Lord Inu Tashio had sent to her. "Here" She said as she handed the scroll over. The only reason the guard even took it was because it was a royal scroll. The guard looked it over and then looked back to the women. "Fine you my enter" The guard waved his hand and the gate was opened

"Follow me"

Kagome thought back to the conversation she had just had with Sango...about falling in love, getting married and having kids...together. That's is what she wanted to do...

Now she wished she had never turned 18. But she was 18...and she could Never go back.


	3. Never Gunna Mate With You

The women slowly followed the Guard in, it was becoming late but there was still some light left in the sky .

"Stop here" The man said

The women were huddled together a little nervesabout there surroundings. They didn't even see Lord Inu tashio come to the balcony above them.

"Well hello" He said, causing the women to jump back and look up.

"Oh My Lord...forgive us" Kagome's mom said as she grabbed the two girls heads placing them in a bow.

"Rise lady's!" He said in a happy tone. He soon, with all his grace came down from the balcony to them.

"Well...where is she then" He said looking at the two young women. He could have sniffed but he didn't want to alarm them. "Oh yes my Lord" Kagome's mom said as she pulled Kagome from behind her, pushing her to be in front of the Lord. Kagome fumbled with her hands and tried not looking him in the eye. Even tho he was waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay older then any of them, he looked very young and very hansom.

"Let me have a look...at...you" The Lord said taking her hand pulling her away from the other women. He walked around her, he had his hand on his sword that was at his side, out of habit, and was walking around her. He stopped in front of her.

"Look up child" He said his arms now crossed. Kagome moved her head up and closed her eyes.

"Open you eyes...I want to see them" He said

Kagome did not know what to make of this, but she opened her eyes. He smiled and his chest rose in pride. _yes...yes Iv done well picking this one out._

"Oh my dearest is she here" Everyone turn to see Lady Izayoi,she was still young and still beautiful. Everyone was shocked...wondering how it is she was still so young looking, it had only been 18 years since Kagome's mother had seen her, but that would have meant she would have aged, but she had not. Lord Inu tashio looked back and then stepped aside to let his mate have a look at the girl. She walked up and smile.

"Oh she perfect" She said in her soft tone. Kagome was blushing now. The Lady took both of Kagomes hands in her own. "I think me and you will have many talks while you are here" Izayoi said with a smile

"Her eyes...there are as I thought they would be" Inu Taisho spoke up, coming to stand by his mate. Lady Izayoi looked to Kagome again, and was breathless. They were rich in color, brown and green mix, Around her pupil was were the green was, rick forest green, it blended in well with the dark brown that took over the rest of the space. Her eyes held all her emotions.

"Oh yes...you are right, they and beautiful"

Kagome could not get this at all, they were making a big fuss over her, she thought herself to be no different then any other of the human girl in her village. Yeah she took more bathes and her hair was cleaner, but Sango was the same way. Yes she didn't care to wear long shirt as most did, she like her green dress that flowed to the ground and followed behind her a bit, the sleeves rested right above her wrist. She had a things for learning, tho women were not given lesson on how to read or write or anything really. But she took what she could get. Her skin was a little more lighter than most but no big deal. But here these people are making a fuss over her.

"The Prince of the West had returned My Lord" A guard said as ran up.

Just as he said it tho the Prince walked right by, not bothering to stop or look.

"Sesshomaru" His father called. Sesshomaru stopped but didn't turn.

"What is it father" In his none caring tone

"Come here Son" Sesshomaru gave off a annoying growled and turned.

"I am rather preoccupied father" He said, hand on his sword. He then without moving his head moved his eyes to the girl and then back to his father.

"Son...you will have some respect...for she is one of the court of intendeds" His father said

Sesshomaru face didn't change, still bored. "I will not take a human as my mate...don't waste my time" Then he turned around and began to walked away

"Well that's great cuz there is no way I would mate with YOU!" Kagome said now pointing at the prince. Lady Izayoi stepped back, giving the girl some room to vent. Sesshomaru stopped his movement when he heard the out burst.

"You will not speak to me" He said his back still to her a few feet away.

"I will speak if I want to,you don't own me!"

"Kagome!" Both Sango and her mother said in a whisper at the same time. But then Lord Inu Tashio put out his hand stopping the girls. Sesshomaru turned and with a blink he was standing in front of kagome and had her upper arm in his grasp.

"You will do well woman, not to speak to me!" He said holding her arm tighter as he said it. They were glaring at each other, he daring her to speak and her daring him to do something about it.

"let go of me" She said in a clam but demanding voice.

He then dug his claw into her, making her bleed and whimper. But without a second to loose Lord Inu Tashio grabbed his son wrist and pulled his hand from her.

"You dare question me my son? if you want to take it out with someone you will do so with me, not her...she did not come here seeking you out as the others did...I brought her here, harm her and you will be answering to me, for she is under my protection now" He said with a stiff hard tone.

Kagome was not crying, just holding her arm, watching.

"Can I go now" She asked looking back at Izayoi hoping for a 'yes'

"No...you will stay, please forgive my son he will be dealt with" The Lord spoke not taking his eye off his son.

"Forgive me my Lord...but I really would rather go home" Kagome said

"Let the human go...she is but a waste of my time" Sesshomaru said yanking his hand from his fathers grasp.

"Tell you what little one, stay 1 week and if you still want to go and my son still thinks it a waste...you may go...and take anything you want along with you"

"My Lord...I do not want anything...I know it would be a honor to receive something from you, but there is nothing I would ask for"

"Nothing?" he asked

"Please stay" Lady Izayoi spoke looking at Kagome.

Kagome hated this, here was both Lady and Lord of the west asking her to stay, she felt bad saying no, and she knew her mother would never forgive her.

"1 week" Kagome said giving in.

Sesshomaru turned and walked away, with a little more haste than most days.

"Very well, I will send for you a lady in waiting"

"WAIT!: Kagome yelled, Inu Tashio stopped

Kagome whispered to Sango and they both smiled.

"I will stay if you let her be my lady in waiting and have a room next to me!"

"Very well my Lady" He said smiling

"I will show you girls to your rooms" Izayoi said now standing behind them, pushing them in.

"Bye mom! give sota a kiss for me, don't worry I will be home in a week!!" Kagome said waving back, sango doing the same.

Kagome would have never asked to Lord for anything, but now she was glad she did, now she would not have be alone in this...she had dragged poor Sango along with, oh how they would giggle about this later.


	4. Never To Early To Start The Day

"here you are" Kagome and Sango could not believe there eyes, the room was huge, it was nice and bright and it had a BIG fluffy bed. The double doors set off to the side a few feet away from the bed led out to a balcony which over looked the gardens.

"Here is the door to your own hot spring...but don'ttell any of the other girls...they would be upset"Izayoipointed out.

"Why is that?" Kagome asked as she looked around

"They have to bathe in the same hot spring, it is in the guest bath house, it is used for guest that do no have a hot spring connected to there room, and I didn't think it wise to put you in the same one as them...your human and there demons"

"Are they all evil?" Sango asked

"No,no, very nice...but ..she's human, going after a demon prince of great power and soon to be lands...they will not take kindly to a human going after there pray...there fine with each other, there the same breed" She pointed out

"Oh" both girls said together

'"They would not harm you tho, they just would not be nice, and I didn't want you to be uneasy"

"Thank you very much" Kagome said

"Your room is connected to your friends" She pointed to the door on the wall "Just open that door and your there" she said with a soft smile "I will leave you girls...we will see you at breakfast...I will send for your dinner to be brought up to you" With that and a few bows she left. While Kagome was still not happy about being here, she loved the room and it had a soft bed and her best friends was to stay with her.

--

"It is a waste" Sesshomaru said, arms crossing looking at his father, they were in the study.

His father did not say anything, he just walked down the wall of books looking at them.

"I will not be a fool like you father"

"So my son...you think It is I that is the fool?" He asked, back still to his son

"you might be great and powerful father...but you are a fool"

"Why do you think so son"

"You took a human for a mate proclaiming love for her...a pathetic human emotion...you have brought forth a half breed...Inuyasha..a disgrace of the family blood line, it seem your love for these humans rubbed off on him,traveling around with a monk, trying to master the sword you gave him...which was supposed to be my birthright"

"what of that makes me a fool son" He was still not looking at his son.

"It will be your down fall father...your a fool to have such feeling, to have a human mate...to show such emotions"

"My down fall will come when I choose to fight a losing battle..it might be for the ones I love, my human mate..my sons...either way..it will be my choice to fight, but without the love or emotion...I have no power" He said trying to teach his son

"Your weakness son...will be that you have no feelings...no emotions...no love in your heart"

"I have no need for such... and I will find supreme power because of that"

His father then turned to him "Why do you seek power my son...what will you do once you have have it?"

Sesshoamru just looked at him, his face stone. It was safe to say his father was not going to get a answer.

"Tell me son...do you have someone to protect" one person came to his mind, as much as he hated humans...there was one little girl that did not fall under his hate, Rin. He had saved her life, for reasons unknown to him and ever since then she followed him around. At first he didn't really like it, but as time went on he didn't really mind her or her ramblings...and Jaken had someone to talk to which kept the toad from bothering him. He did protect her, and harming her meant your death.

"why would I waste my time protecting someone?"

"You protect that child...do you not"

"No one dares touches the child, there is no need for action with her"

"I see son...what good is it to have power...when you have no reason to use it? no heart behind it?"

"My reason are my own, you need not concern yourself" He said turning

"Well will see my son, if you find this power you speak of"

"I will surpass you father"

His father raised a eye brow, he thought it funny of his son to say such thing. While is son was wise, he did not know everything.

That night the only noise that was heard was the demon women who seek to be Sesshomarus mate, coming in the castle and being led to their rooms, Other than that the castle was quiet.

--

The next morning Sango pulled Kagome out of bed.

"Come on you have to get dressed...breakfast will be soon, The lady just told me to get you up, now come on"

"Come on 5 more minuets sango"

"No get your butt up!" Sango demanded!

"FINE! I'm up"

"Well come on, wash your face, brush you hair...and put this on!" Sango handed Kagome a silk dress. It was light pink and had white vines and flower going up one side. It did not reach the floor, it was a strait dress, it would not be one to hug her curves, and it was short sleeve.

"I'm not wearing that!"

"You don't have anything else to wear...this is what they gave me" Sango said

"Where is my green dress?" Kagome asked

"you cant wear that!" Sango said and grabbed it before Kagome could get to it. Just as Kagome was about to protest...a knock came to the door and then Lady Izayoi came in.

"Oh...your not dressed..something wrong?"

"Yes, no offense...but do I have to wear this?" Kagome said holding the dress

"You do not like?"

"Not really..."

Izayoilaughed "It's ok...I was the same way...wait a moment I will have them send something...that is more to our liking" She said with a smile and then left. A few moments later a woman came in holding a light pink silk dress and handed it to Kagome and then left.

Kagome held it up "Much better"

Sango pushed the dress over Kagomes head and it fell to the floor. It was long enough that it would follow behind her quite a bit when she walked. It was a plan pink silk dress, thin.The sleeves were long covering her hands and finger quite well, it covered her shoulders and all of her chest. The only part of her skinthat showed was her back, yes, the back was cut out...in a ovel shape,showing must of her back off. It button at the top near her neck, but the rest was cut out, you could see all the way down to the small of her back. "Uh Sango?"

"I think it pretty...you cant see anything, just your back...its...very neat...iv never seen anything like it"

"Well I guess my back showing it better than my chest showing!" Kagome said trying to look at her back.

"I still think it is a little much for breakfast" Kagome said, still trying to see her back.

"Um Kagome...I think you are to wear it all day...and plus you will be meeting the other women today"

Kagome sighed...she felt uneasy all the sudden. A woman poked her head in

"Are you girls ready...it is time"

"Yes we are" Sango said as she pushed Kagomeout the door. "I change my mind...I fill...nude" Kagome said trying to push her way out of sango's hand's and back into the room.

The woman looked at her "But your completely covered" the woman said trying to figure out why the girl felt nude.

Kagome turned around showing her back off. The woman's eye widen just a bit, not enough to scare Kagome or anything.

"Oh..my...that is so lovely...iv never seen anything like it before...you must have got it from Lady Izayoi"

"Yeah I did...how did you know?" Kagome asked, trying once again to look at her back.

"She always has the niece's things, odd to"

Kagome and Sango glance at each other "Well come along"

So they girls followed.

--

"Son it is time to meet your court for breakfast" Inu Tashio said waiting outside his sons door.

"I do not wish to take a mate...I have no need for one"

Inu tashi walked in his sons room closing the door. There Sesshomaru stood, white pants on and no shirts. "You know very well you must take one...if you want to be Lord of these lands"

"Keep your lands father"

"My son...you know it is your time"

Sesshaomru growled, throwing on this rest of his clothes and placing his swords on his side. He then placed his armor on along with his arm armor, the same arm armor his father wore.

"Fine...But hear me father, I will not waste my time with that human"

Inu Tashio acted as if her did not hear is son and opened the door, letting his son out.

Sesshomaru never asked for this, he never wanted this...but today was the start of many days...that would bring him to things he never knew and things he never wanted to know.

...and it would all start at breakfast.


	5. Kami I Never Asked For This

Kagome held her breath and looked at the doors in front of her. She did not care to be here, but she was. "Now the other women are here...so find a chair and stand behind it, when the lord comes in he will tell you all to sit" The woman said.

"And you" Pointing to Sango,

"Stand a few feet behind her"

They both said "ok" and the woman opened the door.

There was 3 demon woman standing. All but one had there arms crossed. They looked strong and cruel. Kagome walked in and met eyes with Lady Izayoi "Come here child...this place is for you" She pointed to a chair that was second to the head of the able. The two chairs that sit next to the head of the table were for the mate and mistress of the Lord. Tho Inu tashio had no mistress, but who was to say his son would not take one. The mate would sit on the right side, and the mistress would sit on the left. They were empty because Sesshomaru had neither.

To Kagomes surprise the demon next to her smiled, so Kagome smiled back. But the other two gave her cold hard looks. narrowing there eyes at her. It was safe to say... they did not like her, Nope not one bit. There all 4 women stood, looking at each other...waiting...they would not have to wait long. The Lord opened the door and annoced his son.

"My Lady's, Lord Sesshomaru..my eldest son" Inu Tashio moved aside and let his son walk past him. He walked down the table and Stopped at the first girl, she was tall, very pretty and from the looks of it, very, very strong. She had white a snow hair, her eyes were such a light blue they looked like ice, her skin was very pale. The tips of her claws were also a light blue. Her lips were a pale pink but very pretty. Kagome could not help but feel a chill go up her back looking at the beautiful woman, she seemed so cold, more cold than the demon Lord himself. On her forehead was a small snowflake. It hit Kagome like a ton of brick, this was not just a demon woman, she was the daughter of Lord of the North.

_wow _Kagome's mind whispered, she had heard wonderful story's of her, tho now looking at her she knew none of the fairy tales she heard of the woman were true, in sort...they were nothing but..well fairy tales. Sesshomaru looked at the woman and told her to sit. He then went to the next woman, she was pretty as well. She had short hair, brown hair think of yura of the hair Her eyes were a very pretty shade of green, and her skin was very tan. She was just pretty, not near as pretty as the first woman. Once Sesshomaru was done looking at her he also to her to sit. The he came around the table and looked at the woman standing next to kagome. She was very cute! She had long black hair, she was a little taller than Kagome and she had pink eyes...yes pink. She had bright smile and a calming but bubbly aura. Her claws were nice a clean, clear almost.Her hair was pulled in to a high pony tail and she had a a black band on her head. She also had a pink small bow on her pony tail. Kagome could tell she was very tone, and she seemed nice, unlike the other girls. Again once he was done he told her to sit...then he went to her.

There Kagome was, long black hair, that stopped right above the small of her back. It was wavy and pretty, her bangs staying out of her eyes. She was shorter than most and was not near as tone. She had power, power only her Sango and the old woman of her village knew of, tho she never used them. Kagome did like the demon Lord behind her, her made her fill uneasy. But when his clawed finger ran over the open part of her dress, down her back, it sent shivers down her spine. "Sit" He told her and walked back to his chair and sat.

Yes what a great way to start the damn day. She knew he hated her, she knew she hated him. She also knew he was messing with her by running his claw up her back and she didn't like the contact not one bit ._kami why me...is it to late to turn back? _He mind whined.

_ugh I never asked for thissssss _Her mind screamed and her face smile made it was to her face, a show for the people looking at her. Nope she never asked for this, but oh-well.


	6. Never Knew A Monk Could Be a Pervert!

They ate the meal in silence. When I say they, I mean the girls. Lord Sesshomaru sat and watched. Kagome thought this was all a bit stupid. Once Sesshomaru stood, the rest of the women stood. Kagome eyed them, she stayed in her seat. Well that was in till the girl next to her elbowed her._errrr _Kagome then stood and smiled at the girl. After Lord Sesshomaru left Kagome and the girl next to her let out the breath they were holding.

The other two women rolled their eyes and began to walk away. Kagome didn't even have time to think before the happy girl beside her grabbed her by the arm and dragged her away. Sango following behind her.

"Hi!" The girl said, smiling at Kagome.

"Um..hello"

"I'm Kioko" The bubbly girl said, still dragging Kagome down the hall.

"I'm Kagome"

"Nice to meet you"

"Uh...you..to" Kagome was confused, she was nothing like the other girls.

Speaking of the other two women, they were now gone from sight. "You wanna come to the gardens with me?"

Kagome didn't think she had a choice....she was being dragged. "Um sure!"

Sango was behind her giggling. She thought Kagome had met her match! They made their way out to the garden. "So...I heard you were brought her to" Kioko said looking at Kagome, she had let go of her arm. "Yes...trust me I didn't come on my own" The girl giggled"Me either"

"WHAT!" Both Kagome and Sango said at the same time. This was a shock "I mean...what do you mean? Kagome asked.

"I mean my father wanted me to come..well demanded I come....it would be great for the west and the south to join forces"

"Oh wow...so you didn't want to be here either!"

"No" Kioko sounded very sad. "Whats wrong...missing home already?" Kagome asked.

"No...it's not that" The girl said with a small blush. Kagome looked back at Sango and smiled....they both knew why the girl was blushing "Your In looovvveeeee" Kagome said beaming at the girl. Kioko quickly turned around, her blushed cheeck turning bright red "Don't say that!!!!"

"AH HA!" Kagome pointed at the girl "You are In love!!!!" Kioko turned and grabbed Kagome's finger and pushed it down "SHHHH!!!"

"What?" Kagome asked.

"You must keep it quite"

"Um...ok" Kagome looked back at Sango again, Sango just shrugged her shoulders.

"Lady Kioko, Lady Kioko!!!" A man came running...he looked like a monk.

"Ah..here is my servant" The man came running up and stopped in front of Kioko and Kagome. He looked at Kagome and gave her a big smile. "Hello" He said grabbing her hands.

"My Lady I must say you are very beautiful" The man said.

"Monk" Kioko said crossing her arms.

"I was wondering....would you consider...maybe...baring my children!!!"

"MIROKU!!!" Kioko yelled smacking him on the back of the head. "What??" He asked rubbing his head. "YOU PERVERT!!! she is one of the Lady's of the court!!!"

Miroku stopped rubbing his head and looked back and froth from Kagome and Kioko "But...she's human"

Kagome was blushing, she could not believe he just asked her that. "yeah....I heard Lord Sesshomaru's father brought her here"

"I see" Miroku said standing up strait "Forgive me My Lady" He bowed to Kagome. She gave of a nerves laugh "Oh don't worry about it" Kagome said waving him off with her hand. "I'm Miroku"

"Hi" Kagome said, then she looked back at Sango yet again. "Oh this is my best friend Sango" Sango came forward and bowed at the monk. He just stared at her....he was to stunned to speak. Kioko rolled her eyes. "Yes, you must forgive him...he does that to every woman he comes across"

The girls giggled and Miroku just blinked...he had a feeling they were making fun of him.

Kagome and Sango never Knew A monk could be a pervert!

----

sorry to leave it here....just hit a road block. I wanted this chap to introduce him...so Kioko is the Princess of the south! Hope you like nexted chap will either be introducing Inuyasha or the other 2 girls...dont know yet.


	7. Never Needed To Ask

Kagome spent most of that day with Kioko, talking and giggling. Sango and Miroku followed the girls..but they didn't stand behind them like most maid, they were all friends. Miroku never once asked Sango to bare his child but his hand did make its way to her behind more than once. Pervert.

It was getting late...dinner would be soon. They were all still outside...watching to sun go down.

"My Lady's...me and Lady Sango here most return inside to prepare for dinner" Mirokusaid with a bow. "Oh...that's right...I forget you guys are, are Lady's er um and man in waiting" Kioko said with a giggle. Miroku hated this...he was her best friend...and her father was more than happy to send him to keep a eye on her. Miroku and Sango left leaving Kagome and Kioko to watch the rest of the sun rest.

"So how does this work?" Kagome asked, she didn't really know what was supposed to happen now. Was she supposed to do something?

"Well-

Kioko was cut short when the Lady of the North walked in between them. Kagome could feel her coldness and she didn't even touch her.

"Do not worry about it human..he will not choose you" The woman said looking off. Kagome gave the woman a odd face, rolling her eyes. "Fin by me" Kagome said sticking her nose in the air. Kioko jumped at Kagome and stuck her hand over Kagome's mouth. The Lady of the north turned and glare at Kagome. "You dare speak like that about our Lord?" Kagome somehow removed her friends hand from her mouth. "What do you mean I? you were the one who said something first!!!"

"I said he would not choose you"

"Yeah..so what!"

"Kagome" Kioko whispered

"And you say fine by you...such disrespect...you should be thankful you are even her wench" Kagomecould tell the woman was mad, she didn't know why she cared...it was safe to say the Lady of the North did not like her nor wanted her here. Kagome again rolled her eyes. The Lady of the North was in her face without a blink to spare. She grabbed Kagome by her collar and bared her fangs. Kioko freaked out

"Oh please Lady Leiko leave her be!!"

Leiko released Kagome "It does not matter..you will not be here long" With that she was gone. Kagome was right...her hands were cold...like ice. "Oh..Kagome are you ok!!"

"Yeah, I'm good"

Kioko nodded "Maybe we should go to our room and get ready for dinner I know Sango and Miroku are waiting for us"

"Ok"

with that the girls locked arms and went inside.

----

Once inside Kagome went to her room and Kioko went to hers. Kagome told Sango everthing, and of course Sango freaked "Kagome you better be careful"

"Yeah I know Sango" Sango helped Kagome dress and they stepped out...Miroku and Kioko were waiting. At dinner Leiko stared Kagome down...giving her a glare so cold, Kagome could feel it. Lord Sesshomaru once again came in the room...he went behind each girl and smelled them, well all of them but Kagome...and she was glad for that...being sniffed. They sat down and the food was brought out. Leiko glared at Kagome the whole time. Kagome could barely eat...enough was enough. Kagome leaned over and whispered to Kioko "Can..we talk?"

"Yes...just not to Lord Sesshomaru"

"Ok"

Kagome sat back up and glared back at Leiko. The Lady of the North started growling a bit. Sesshomaru took note of this "Something wrong?" He didn't really care. "Nothing my Lord" But her eyes stayed glued to Kagome. Sesshomaru then turned to Kagome. Kagome removed her eyes from Leiko as soon as she felt his eyes on her. They stared at each other. She didn't know what to do...was it rude to look away? Like she cared...but before she could Leiko spoke.

"Don't you know its rude to stare"

Kagome then looked back at her "Don't you know its rude to be rude!" Leiko stood up "How dare you speak to me like that!"

Kagome stood up next "You might me that Lady of the North but I'm the Lady around here!!!" once again Kioko was out of her seat and sealing her hands over Kagome's mouth. Sesshomaru was once again looking at Kagome, no expression on his face. Leiko's hands were in fist now. "Don'tyou dare claim to be the Lady of the West!"

She then turned to Sesshomaru "Are you going to let her say such a vile thing!" Sesshomaru looked at the woman who spoke to him, out of line might I add "I will deal with her..do speak to me" Leiko relaxed, tho she was mad at Sesshomaru for speaking to her that way. She sat back down and ate. Sesshomaru went back to looking at Kagome who was trying to get Kioko off of her. "Release her" Sesshsomaru told her. Kioko looked at him for a moment before slowly removing her hands from Kagome. Kagome sat up strait "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!!!"

"Kagome" Kioko whispered again, but Sesshomaru held out his hand for her to be silent.

"Woman, you are not, or will ever be the Lady of these lands"

Kagome was about to pop..."GRRR I DIDN'T MEAN I WAS YOU ARROGANT JERK!!! Kioko again jumped up and stood in front of her friend. She spread her hands out. She just knew Kagome was going to die. With a blink Sesshomaru was standing in front of them. "Move woman" He dared her not to do what he said. Kioko closed her eyes and then slid away. Sesshomaru closed the space between him and Kagome. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and ran his nose down her neck. Kagome got shivers.

The girls knew what he was doing...it was basic instincts, he was trying to get her to summit. Leiko didn't like it one bit, even tho she knew that was what he was doing. Sesshomaru growled in Kagomes ear. What did he want? Why was he so close. Unlike Leiko...Sesshomaru was very warm. Kioko was in the back ground moving her head so that her neck was showing, over and over again...she was trying to tell Kagome...and Kagome was looking...it was then that she knew what she was supposed to do...summit. That was not about to happen. Sesshomaru knew it to...he placed his clawed had around her neck and made 3 wholes on the left side of her let his poison seep into her. Kagome cried out...her neck burned. Sesshomaru then tossed her to the ground...she slid a few feet...right to Lord Inu Tashio.

Inu Tashio never need to ask his son..he already knew but he did anyway. "What have you done"

---

OH NEXT CHAP WILL BE GOOD 1 MORE GIRL TO BRING IN AND THE INUYAHSA.


	8. Never Wanted To Be Here

Kagome opened her eyes slow. What had happen to her? All she knew was her head hurt and she was now looking at a short haired woman. That woman happened to be the other demon of the court. Kagome gave a odd look "What, whats going on?"

Sango and Kioko then looked down at Kagome, so now Kagome had 3 women in her face as she laid in a bed.

"What happen is you are a fool" It was the short haired demon who spoke. Kagome then felt something cold on her neck and she flinched. "Be still if you wish for me to fix this"

The woman spoke cold, yet she was doing a good deed,

"Thank you...- Kagome didn't know the girls name,

"Naoko"

The name did suit her. Naoko was the daughter of the east.

"My head hurts" Kagome said feeling the back of her head,

"That's because you hit it on the floor" Kioko said biting her lip,

It all came back to Kagome at that moment, "THAT JERK!" Kagome yelled,

"Be quite girl" Naoko said harsh as she back at, just then the door open and Lord Inu Tashio stepped in. Naoko and Kioko bowed and left them room. Sango stayed with Kagome.

"Are you alright?" The Lord asked not coming any closer,

"Yeah, I'm ok" She was not mad with him, just his son,

"I can no ask that you forgive my son, I can only hope you can" He stated,

Kagome just looked at him, she could tell he was angry, but not at her. Kagome felt a bit bad thought, Kioko had tried to tell her to move her neck and she didn't, so it was no all his fault. Kagome was not about to tell him that. Kagome closed her eyes "I will stay, one week as promised"

She would at least give the Lord that, Inu Tashio bowed his head and left the room, closing the door behind him,

"Your going to stay?" Sango was shocked,

Kagome sighed "Yes"

Just then the door came wide open again, this time it was Miroku "I heard what happened!"

Kagome and Sango rolled their eyes at him, he was a odd man,

"Yeah what did the bastard do this time?" That was a new voice and when Kagome looked up she saw a boy with white hair and dog ears, he was a half breed. Kagome sat up,

"Who are you?"

"I should be asking you" He said to her,

"Ahem" Miroku elbowed his friend,

"Inuyasha, I'm that jerks younger brother"

Kagome blinked "Oh"

"So you already got yourself in trouble hu, well if you want to stay here you not off to a good start" Inuyasha said crossing his arms,

"I NEVER WANTED TO BE HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Kagome yelled,

"Kagome" Sango wispere, she wad afraid that Kagome would become to angry.

"Inuyasha" It was a sharp dull voice and everyone turn to look, it was a tall woman in miko clothes with long black hair. She looked deep at Kagome, a hard look on her face. Kagome knew at once she was a miko, even if not for the clothes.

Inuyasha turned from Kagome "Well seeya later" He and the woman left the room.

Kagome looked at Miroku,

"That's Kikyo, Inuyasha soon to be mate"

Kagome just nodded and laid back down, this place and the people in it, were odd.

---------------------------

Sesshomaru didn't feel bed for what he had done, yet he was sitting and drinking.

"She will stay"

Sesshomaru looked to the door at his father, he would have thought she would have ran away by now.

"Foolish human" Sesshomaru stated

His fathers sword was at his neck, a sign Sesshomaru was still not close to his father in power.

"You want to know why I am able to be quick? why I am able to still defeat you my son? It is becuase at this moment I am angry with you, I told you that girl is under my protection, and you have gone and hurt her, my blood is quick to draw because of that"

"What is your point father" Sesshomaru made no move to defeand himself,

Inu Tshio removed his sword from his son's neck "You will spend the first day with her"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes,

"You will do as I say, you first day will be spent with her"

Inu Tashio walked out of the room, he never wanted this to happen, he knew his son was mean but he was never this hateful. The first day of courting Sesshomaru would be spending with Kagome. He growled, he never wanted her here, but then again, he didn't want any of them here.


	9. Never Would Have Thought

Kagome did not want to spend the day with him. Why, why her? That morning when she got up Naoko announced that Kagome would be spending the day with Sesshomaru. Kagome had thrown a fit and said no way. Naoko didn't care, she just rolled her eyes and left the room. Sango fought to get Kagome dress and after awhile and 3 lady's in waiting later, she was.

But alas Sango was tired. Miroku directed Sango and Kagome to the room Sesshomaru was waiting in. Miroku held the door and Sango pushed Kagome in, shutting the door behind Kagome. Sango ran, she was not staying for this.

"Stupid, no good, why me" Kagome said under her breath while smoothing out the dark red and green dress. She then looked up to see him staring at her, and her angry turn to a uneasy feeling. She stayed still as he began to walk to her. She told herself not to flinch and not to show fear. But when he reached her she stopped breathing. He reached out and slowly moved her hair back, he then rubbed his thumb over the mark he had left with his claws. How funny, the mark he had left on her was on the same spot one would mark a mate. Sesshomaru's eyes stayed on that spot for a moment before pulling back and turning around. He ran his hand through his hair.

"Come woman"

She didn't say anything, she was in to much shock, so she just did as she was told. Sesshomaru took her outside the castle gates, not something a Lord would do on a courting date. She followed in silence but noticed he was heading for her village. Once they arrived he turned back to her,

"You may do as you wish, we will meet back before dark"

Kagome nodded and watched him walk away,

"Jerk" She said after he was gone, thought she didn't know why she said it, she didn't want to spend the day with him anyway. Kagome decided not to go to her mothers, she did not want to get into details or freak her mother out. So instead she walked about the town and visited a old friend.

"Kaede?"

"Yes come in child" The old woman was happy to see Kagome,

"Hi"

"My child ye do look royal now don't ye?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, she didn't even want to go there. Kagome stayed awhile, she told Kaede that she had met her sister Kikyo. Kaede often talking of her sister, but Kagome had never met her. Kaede was glad to hear her sister was back, but was hurt she had yet to come and see her. Then Kagome went on to tell her of the other demons of the house,

"I did worry child when ye mother said ye were going to the castle"

"Don't worry, I'mnot using my power, Iv kept it masked this long, I wont slip up, oh and dont tell mom I was here, she would just worry"

Kagome smiled and looked out the window "It's getting dark, I have to go"

"Ye be safe child"

Kagome bowed and left the hut, it was later than she had thought, she had a feeling he was going to be mad, but owell. The town was clear, most people had gone home by now, but this was not the first time she had walked around this late, but it was the first time she had did it alone. Kagome got close to were he had left her, she would have to enter the woods.

"He could have least came into view" She said as she began to walk to the trees. As soon as she entered someone grabbed her, one hand covering her mouth another around her waist. She tried to scream, but it was no use, then another male came into view.

"Arnt you pretty"

Kagome fought but the other man had her good,

"Nice clothes, I think I will take them" He then looked her up and down "I think I might take you as well"

Kagome's eyes got wide as she got what the man meant. She was mad now, where was that stupid demon Lord? Kagome kicked and tried again to scream, she was not about to use her powers yet, but, she would if she had to. The man holding her let go over her hip and then grabbed the front of her dress, then he tore it, showing her breast to the man in front of her.

"You runied the dress" The man then laughed "Thats alright I'll just take you instead"

Kagome was on the edge, she felt it rising. Then as the man began to lift her dress he found himself flying through the air. Kagome found herself being thrown and caught. She grabbed onto what ever it was.

"Aw, were are you going- The man was trying to get up and when he looked back he stopped talking.

"She's going with me"

Kagome looked up, the thing she was slung to and the thing she was holding onto was Sesshomaru. The man that had been holding her ran, but the man who was trying to feel her grabbed his sword and ran after the two. Sesshomaru took his head clean off, and Kagome hid her face in his chest. The mans blood was all over Sesshomaru's sword and hand, along with her back.

Sesshomaru looked down, her naked chest was pressed up against him and she looked to be in shock.

"Woman"

Kagome looked up,

"Are you well?"

Kagome nodded, she was to shocked to talk. Sesshomaru placed his sword back and then picked Kagome up. He could tell by her smell that she was in shock, thought she was not crying. Kagome placed her hand around his neck and turned her body to him so that her chest was facing his, that way no one else could see her.

------------------------

Guards hurried and let Sesshomaru in, He passed Leiko, who looked like she was ready to kill. Naoko had a bored but shocked look on her face and Kioko smiled, that was in till she smelt blood. She began to follow.

Inu Tashio walked quickly up to his son "You were not supposed to leave, what happened" But Sesshomaru walked right past him, Inu Tashio placed his hand out, stopping Kioko. Both she and the Lord watched as Sesshomaru opened Kagome's door and slammed it shut. A few seconds later Miroku and Sango came running out.

----------------------------

Sesshomaru sat her on her feet, but she still clung to him "You will see me"

"I have already seen woman"

Kagome blushed, this was just great. Kagome let go and turned around quick,

"You need a bath, you smell of blood" Sesshomaru stated,

"I would not smell like this had you been there in the first place" She said calm taking a deep breath,

"I was the one on time, not you"

"Get out" She said, now getting angry,

"Be thankful I did as I did woman"

"Get, out you stupid jerk!" She just wanted him to go away "I didn't want to go with you anyway!"

She then felt herself being turned, he was holding her by the upper arm "Woman" he growled. Kagome's cheeks turned red, but when his hand went to her neck and his thumb ran over the mark he haf left on her, she forgot that her breast were bare. Then something flashed and she moved her head to the side. She could have sword she felt his fangs on her neck, Kagome's eyes were closed, it must have been his claws.

"Who told you to do that?"

"Do, what" She asked quite,

"To do as you just did"

"Kioko" She whispered,

"You summit to me woman?" He asked deep as he pulled his hand away, they looked at each other.

"No" She answered normal,

Sesshomaru's eyes drifted down at her chest, he then turned and walked out of the room. He would not have to deal with his father, 5 more days and the woman would be gone, he had to keep telling himself that. Kagome sat in a bath, she never would have thought he would be the one to save her, but she knew he only did it because he would have to deal with his father had something happend to her.

--------------

This chap is supposed to show that Kagome has powers but she is keeping it to herself. Also some interaction between her and Sesshomaru. all this will come in hand later.


	10. Never Saw Him Coming!

Kagome slept well that night, her body and mind very tired. She never even came out to eat or to talk. But the next morning before she even opened her eyes Kioko came running into her and jumped in her bed.

"What tha?" Kagome started as she sat up

"Ok, tell me everything"

It was to early for that girl to be that peppy.

"5 more minutes" Kagome laying back down,

"No way!" Kioko said pulling the covers away from her "Come on tell me what all happened!"

"Nothing happened, I was attacked and Sesshomaru saved me" Kagome said sitting up once more. Sango was a early riser and she was not even up yet, Kagome sighed and all the sudden found herself wondering what Sesshomaru was doing. Kagome shook her head, no way was she thinking about him!

"Yeah but what did yall do before you got into trouble" Kioko asked,

Kagome gave the girl a blank look "Nothing, I went my way and he went his" She stated crossing her arms.

"You mean yall didn't spend the day together?"

"No!" Kagome said looking at her again

"Oh" Kioko looked down as if she were sad about that fact,

Kagome flopped back down on her back and sighed again "Let hope I don't run into him today"

"Oh don't worry about that, he is out with Naoko today"

Kagome looked over at her 'friend' "Well that should be a quite trip" Kagome said and both girl laughed. Neoko was like Sesshomaru in the fact that she did not speak in less she had to.

"Well he must have some feelings for you Kagome" Kioko said smoothing out Kagomes covers with her hand.

"Are you crazy?" Kagome asked

Kioko giggled "He saved you Kagome"

"Yeah, because he had to" She pointed out,

Both girl got quite again,

"Should we ask Naoko about her date with him?" Kioko asked, then they both busted out laughing

-----------------------------

"She is well?"

"When I left her" Naoko told him, looking forward as they walked

"Angry as well" Naoko added,

Sesshomaru looked at her for a moment before looking back at the path ahead. Kagome and Kioko were right, it was going to be a quite day. Naoko enjoyed the walk outside the castle, she didn't mind his present and he didn't mind hers. They liked the quite.

"I will see to her when I return" Naoko found herself say,

"As you wish" Sesshomaru said

Then Sesshomaru stopped as did Naoko. Sesshomaru looked at her, she felt it to, but did not move, she did not seem worried.

"Naoko" A blacked headed man said as he came to a stop. Naoko rolled her eyes "Kouga" She replied

"You are the wolf demon prince of the east" Sesshomaru stated

"That's me" Kouga said then he put his arm around his sisters neck "Having fun yet sis"

"Not half as fun as I am going to have if you do not remove you arm" She told her brother, Kouga laughed and did as he was told.

"What are you doing here brother" Naoko asked, she had a feeling her father had something to do with this.

"Father sent me to check up on you, oh and to tell you that I will be taking over his place"

Both Naoko and Sesshomaru were shocked, the Lord of the east was giving his spot to his son already?

"I'm fine you can go" Naoko would not question her brother, she would talk to her father soon enough. "What a brother cant stay the night?" He asked with a smug smile on his face. Sesshomaru turned around "Do as you wish" He told Kouga, then he made his way back to the castle. Naoko narrowed her eyes at her brother then turned and followed Sesshomaru, Kouga soon followed.

----------------------------

uh oh...I put kouga into the mix, this should be FUN!


	11. Never Used Power

**ok, so I tried not to make this funny but its just happened! I know I so need to go back and edit this story, I was messy writing it ugh.**

--------

Kioko And Kagome were sitting in the garden, watching a small green demon by the name of Jaken being cased my a odd human girl named Rin. They had been told that the child was saved by Sesshomaru and ever since she had been following him around, and he let her. No one question it though.

Kikyo turned from the site "Sesshomaru's back!" She said with a smile, of course Kagome already knew that, but she could not say a word about it. Kagome looked back to see him and Naoko walking to the castle, but behind them someone else.

"Who's that?" Kagome asked confused,

"I think that's Naoko's brother Kouga" Kioko answered while standing up., Kagome looked up at her "Where you going?"

Kioko smiled "To talk with Naoko" She giggled, Kagome sighed but got up as well and followed Kioko inside.

"Wait, save me!" Jaken yelled, but he would get no help from them.

--------------

Kioko went bursting into Naoko's room, but Kagome stood out in the hall, she knew better than that.

"Tells us all about it!" Kagome heard Kioko ask, Kioko must have looked back because Kagome heard her say her name, "Kagome, where are you?"

"Well hello there" Kagome turned to see her hands being held by a dark man with dark hair and dark eyes.

"Uh, hello?" This was the man who returned with Sesshomaru and Naoko.

Naoko and Kioko came to the door looking for Kagome only to find her in the arms of Naoko's brother. Naoko was about to speak when suddenly that said brother found himself in a head lock.

"Kouga my boy, nice to see you!"Inu Tashio spoke while holding the boy in a near death head lock,

"Cant, breath" Kouga spoke,

Inu Tashio let him go "You would not being hitting on one of Sesshomaru's females now would you?" He asked with a sly grin. Kouga looked at Kagome "Your in the court?"

"Uh, yeah, guess I am" She said with a small blush on her face,

"But, your human!"

Kagome gave him a flat look "Thanks for noticing"

"Ah not to worry, Sesshomaru wont pick you, then you can become my mate" He said with a smile, leaning close to her. Kagome gave off a nervous laughed and looked back to Kioko and Naoko.

"Kouga, don't you have words to speak with Lord Inu Tashio?" His sister spoke, saving Kagome,

"Yeah, now that I'm taking over my fathers title" He said with another big smile and a wink to Kagome. Kioko grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her into Naoko's room, slamming the door behind her.

Kouga smirked, but his smirk was removed by a punch to the back of the head from Lord Inu Tashio "Come, we speak!" He said while walking away, Kouga followed while rubbing the back of his head.

* * *

"Ok, so now tell us everything" Kioko asked once again,

Naoko crossed her arms "I do not see how that is any of your business"

"Oh come one" Kioko begged, Kagome could see Naoko was getting annoyed,

"So Kouga, he is your brother?" Kagome asked changing the subject,

"Yes, why do you ask?" Naoko then asked looking at her,

Kioko gasp "Your not falling for him are you, hey ouch!" Naoko hit Kioko upside the head,

"I just met him!" Kagome said shocked,

"Do not mind my brother" Naoko said looked back at Kagome,

"Oh, he didn't really bother me" Kagome told her,

"That may very well be, but do not mind him, you are in the court even if you do not like it, flirting with other males is not wise"

"I was not flirting" Kagome said with a dark cloud over her, she then turned and walked to the door,

"Hey where are you going Kagome, Naoko has not told us about her date!" Kioko once again opening her mouth,

"I'm going to find Sango, I need to be, alone" Kagome then pulled on the door,

"He asked about you"

Kagome froze and looked back at Naoko, "What?"

"Sesshomaru, he asked about you" Naoko repeated,

Kagome stared at her for a moment more before leaving the room. "hey wait, if she is going to find Sango then she wont be alone, you think she is trying to ditch me?" Kioko asked Naoko.

Naoko gave Kioko and odd look "Go away" She said turning her back to the girl. Kioko stuck out her bottom lip before leaving them room, she would go back to the garden and watch the little human chase the little demon, it was funny.

------------------

"I need to practice!" Kagome rushed into Sango's room. Sango was sitting and having talk with Miroku, Kioko servant.

"Uh Kagome?" Sango said nervous,

"Practice what my Lady?" Miroku asked not missing a beat,

Kagome wanted to so bad to roll her eyes "Grab him and come on, now!" With that said Kagome turned and began to leave. Sango jumped up grabbed the monks clothes and pulled him along.

"Hey, wait, where are we going?" Miroku asked as he was dragged, not that he minded going to along with two beautiful women. As Sango rushed after Kagome she wondered why Kagome wished to let the monk to come along? She wondered what had got Kagome so wound up, so mad? Why on earth did she wish to practice and now? Something was up, Kagome only practice under the strict watch of her elder miko and under a high volume barrier. Kagome Never practice alone, in fact she didn't like to practice, she was made to practice.

Sango knew that Kagome didn't do this because she wanted to,

**flash back--**

"I want to be just Kagome"

"But Kagome-

"No Sango, I refuse, I wont do this, I will never use my power, if I do, I'll never be a normal woman, I'll be just like my sister!"

"But Kagome, your sister is to be mated"

"I don't care, Ill never use my power"

**END flash back**

Sango knew Kagome didn't want to be like her sister because she was unable to love a man and Kagome was a romantic at heart. Even when word of her sister had come that she would be mated Kagome still did not change her mind about the whole thing, she had said that her sister and her mate and what ever children they had would have to fight, and Kagome just did not want to do that.

So Kagome kept it a secret, sealed it away, never to use it.


	12. Never Would Have Known

That was till now.

They left the castle ground, which was a no, no and walked far, as far as Kagome could go without getting into too much trouble.

"Stay" She told them as she went up a hill and looked down at the forest.

"What is she doing?" Miroku asked,

"Shh, watch" Sanog stood next to him.

He watched as Kagome did, well, nothing.

"She's not doing anything"

"Wait for it" Sango spoke in a whisper.

Then out of no place Kagomes started to glow pink, then she yelled and her power shot out above her to the sky. Both Miroku and Sango shot their heads up.

"Well then, I was not expecting that" Miroku said, next to him Sango smiled.

"She's a miko!" Miroku asked shocked,

"Yes I am, and you will not tell a soul!" Kagome was now in front of them.

Miroku put his hands up "Hey, your secret safe with me, but, why keep it to yourself?"  
"Because, I want a somewhat normal life!"

Sango knew Kagome was getting heating "Kagome, that was a lot of power you just released"

"Yeah, I know" She said calmer "I hope we went far enough"

"You, miko, did not nearly go far enough"

A chill went up all their backs.

Sesshomaru had been looking out at the horizon when he saw the pink miko light, and though far, it felt his hair on his skin rise, he knew instantly who it was coming from. He instantly knew she was keeping a secret and in till he spoke to her he didn't want anyone else to know, so he burst his power out over the castle to overlay hers, then he took off.

Kagome swallowed, shit.

"Monk, slayer, leave us"

Both looked at Kagome, unsure, she stood frozen, but she nodded her head for them to leave. Once they were out of sight he narrowed his eyes and took out his sword and place then tip at her back "So you are a miko"

"Yeah, what of it"

"Do you know the penalty for lying to your king"

"I didn't lie, no one asked"

He began to walk around her, his sword lightly touching her skin as it followed his move, in till he was in front of her, the sword tip at her belly button.

"I know your secret now, tell me what do you think my father will say when he and the others find out"

She looked at him hard "You will be cruel and tell them"

"I am cruel miko, I am glad you realize that"

She crossed her arms "Tell them, whatever, it wont matter, I will be gone in a few days"

"Do you think I would allow you to get off so easy"

"Get off? look, I don't want to be here, you don't want me here, why do this, why don't I just leave, no one needs to know"

"You tricked me miko, I do not like being lied to"

"I didn't lie, you didn't ask! it's not my fault you didn't pick up on it!"

He pushed the sword in a bit, she sucked in air, he was testing her, he wanted her to fight back, she knew it "I wont do it"

"You will fight me"

"No, I wont"

"Sacred?"

"No"

"Then fight me"

"I wont give you the pleasure you asshole"

"Miko, what would you know about pleasure"

Kagome narrowed her eyes, that, was the wrong thing to say, well not for him, because now, he was getting what he wanted,

A fight.


	13. Never told a lie

Her power slowly started to seep out, she didn't have a weapon, but oh well. Her power swirled and she pushed the sword away. He narrowed his eyes and charged her. She ducked and rolled and stood back up, but he was quicker, she knew at any moment he could catch her.

"Silly miko, you have no weapon"

"I don't need a bow to fry your ass"

Rip could be heard and Kagome looked down to see her dress hand been torn up to her thigh "I never knew you where a pervert, what happened to not liking humans"

"You are beneath me woman"

"You wish, as I said before I wont give you the pleasure!"

"You're a miko, you know nothing of pleasure"

She yelled and stuck her hands out, her power came flying from her hands at him, he of course blocked it with his sword, but she just kept coming with it. "Untrained I see"

"I didn't want to be, but I know what I need to!" She was panting, they where going back and forth, she was charging and he was messing with her, letting her let it out, he wanted to get a feel of her power. But then she came at him, hands out he grabbed her wrist, behind them a noise, a stick breaking under somethings foot.

Kagome spun, and held out her now free hands to release power, but Sesshomaru pulled her back to him "Halt!"

Her power killed out right then, it was a good thing to, Kiobo stood, scared in front of them. Kagome was leaning against Sesshomaru, panting hard, her leg sticking out of her dress, sweat dripping down her front.

"Leave use and do not speak"

The girl bowed quickly and ran.

Kagome arched her head and looked up at Sesshomaru, still her back pressed against him.

"Your sweating"

"Your not"

"Demons do not sweat miko"

She rolled her eyes, she was still panting. But she sucked in air when she felt his lips on her ear "Miko, you didn't give me the pleasure, your right"

Kagomes power sparked and she pushed away from, she screamed in frustration and was about to burn him to a crisp when his sword tore though her dress, right above her belly button. She stood frozen, her power drained as did the color on her face, she choked on air, covered her billy with her hand "What, what" She could not speak.

Tears formed in her eyes, damn her belly stung.

"A battle scar, so that you do not forget me or who I am"

Kagome removed her hand and looked down, right above her belly button was a scar, seeping blood, he had scared her perfect skin, tears fell from her eyes, not so much from pain, but from the scar "You, you scared me"

"Be thankful I let you live"

She was upset, way over upset. "It hurts" She said sniffing trying to wipe away the blood that just kept coming.

"It is supposed to hurt, is it not"

"I would not know!" She yelled "I'v never had a scar" She sniffed "Did you have to put it here!" She yelled "What is my future husband going to think and, and what if I get pregnant, you ass!" She was pissed "I am an unmarried, clean, unmarked virgin!"

"Your also a miko" He pointed out,

"But I didn't want anyone to know that, I can live a normal life you know, marry, have kids, be happy!"

"Miko, you are born as you are, your life will never be normal, you power will be needed, would you not use it to protect your child, you would slip at some point, just as you did today"

He walked to her and looked down,

"I didn't slip, I wanted release"

He grabbed her chin and made her look at him "Perhaps you should find release another way"

She stayed silent and lost her breath when he went to know knee and tore her dress more around her belly, her eyes fluttered closed as his mouth covered her blood seeping womb, her head rolled back and her hands went to his shoulder to keep from falling back, what in seven hells was this man doing?!

His mouth released and her mouth was dry. He slowly stood "We will tell no one of this, but you will meet me here at late night, this is my condition"

"Why" She asked now looking at him,

"Knowledge is power miko, so we have only five nights, do not be late"

He left, and she was left with mixed feelings, one moment he was cold, next he was heated, then his lips would be on her, was this some kind of sick trick? She shook her head, it didn't matter, five days and she would be gone.


End file.
